


The Photograph

by kitsunerei88



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Afghanistan, F/M, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunerei88/pseuds/kitsunerei88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Colby looked at his army photos, he always remembered her. For LJ Comm: numb3rs100, Prompt # 208: Photograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photograph

She wasn’t in the photo, but he always remembered her when he remembered Afghanistan – short and slim for a soldier, making up for it in determination. Young for a JAG officer, she merited protection, especially transporting a protected witness for court martial. 

“Didn’t think I’d meet pretty girls at war,” Dwayne quipped when they picked her and her charge up.

“It’s your job to keep me pretty,” she replied, poker-faced. “I hope you’re up to it.”

She hadn’t talked much, trusting details of the transport to the unit. Her smiles were rare, but he treasured them. She kept up without complaint, obeyed orders under fire and kept close to her witness. She was serious, smart, persevering and proud. He liked all of those things, even though he never dared to admit it.

He knew she didn’t sleep much, though she pretended like she had.

“You can sleep, you know,” he sat beside her at camp one night, on watch. He watched the desert carefully for any suspicious motion or activity, one hand on his rifle.

“Can’t,” she said, after a pause. She fiddled with a fingernail, glancing over at her sleeping witness. “Too worried.” She bit her lip and took a deep breath. “You know, JAG Corps usually don’t have as much basic training or active experience.”

It was more than anyone else had gotten from her. “We can protect you and her,” he assured her instantly. “We’ve had our fair share of fire. And you won’t be helpful if you’re tired, especially for her.” He gestured at her charge.

“I know.” She hesitated, then reached over and gripped his hand, her small one warm in his. “Thanks for reminding me.”

One hand-hold, several smiles, and a photo she had taken of his unit were all he had of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written circa December 2011. Unbeta'ed.


End file.
